


Slipping Away

by Pandoraylam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, FanFiction Cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoraylam/pseuds/Pandoraylam





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyarra/gifts).



 

You can reblog on tumblr [here](http://pandoraylam.tumblr.com/post/44388712013/fic-covers-box-teen-wolf-sterek-read)

and read it [here](550139) ^^


End file.
